the walking dead: my story
by TWDOverload
Summary: my own walking dead story. :) hope you like it.
1. Intro

Hey Guys, my name's Melany ( TWD_Overload) and this is the first story I'll be doing :3

To write this story I want characters you guys made up. J

This is how to do it:

* * *

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Hair Colour

Skin colour:

Eye colour:

Personality:

weird habits:

Birthday:

Regular clothes:

History (what did they do before the apocalypse):

Weapons:

Parents;

Brothers/sisters:

where do you live:

Other:

* * *

I made my own as an example:

Name: Ivy

Age: 14 year old

Gender: female

Hair Colour: blond

Skin colour: light

Eye colour: blue

Personality: tough.

weird habits: she hits the ground with her bat when she's nervous.

Birthday: 5 may

History (what did they do before the apocalypse): she went to school.

Weapons: baseball bat

Parents; mom :dead, father :dead

Brothers/sisters: none

where do you live: Jacksonville ,Illinois

Other: /


	2. The prologue

The prologue

Ivy was walking on the highway of an old abandoned town. She held her baseball bat, covered in blood and guts from walkers she had killed, in her right hand. Looking at the ground, she passed a sign saying: "Indianapolis".

Her messy, blond hair hanging in front of her face. She looked like a mess and that was exactly how she felt.  
She killed so many walkers, but the worst thing she has done done during the apocalypse must have been killing that poor kid. Her thoughts often wandered off to him.  
She looked ahead and when she saw the city appear in front of her she started running, hoping she will find something safe.

Ivy ran into the city and looked around, she noticed some walkers ahead of her. As quickly as possible she ran into one of the alleys. She was heavily panting and leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath.

When she thought she was ready to move on the walkers walked around the corner. She was startled at first, but then she redeemed herself and grabbed her baseball bat and knocked all of them out.

After knocking them all out she fell on the ground. Ivy had been walking for days without a break. her eyelids were getting heavier, forcing her to blink. She tried fighting the heavy pain in her body.  
In between the blinks she saw a silhouette she wasn't sure whether it was human or a walker.

She decided to stop fighting the pain.

She stoped fighting.

She gave up….


	3. Chapter 1: Ivy's coming to town

Chapter 1: Ivy's coming to town.

* * *

Ivy woke up in a room that was lightened by a few candles. She remembered almost everything of what happened before.  
She had a heavy a headache and felt her heart pounding. Ivy immediately got up and looked around, when she weakly saw a silhouette in the dark.

* * *

"Who are you? " she whispered.  
She saw the silhouette coming closer and it coming more visible as the silhouette came closer to the candlelight. She had a good at him. He seemed to be around her age, had shaggy black hair, checkered shirt with dark blue trouser with knee holes and outdoor trainers and had an angry face expression.  
"Are you done looking?" the boy asked. He sounded annoyed, but Ivy still enjoyed hearing his voice. Maybe it was because she didn't hear a voice in a while or maybe his voice really was pleasant.  
"Are you ever going to answer?" he asked trying to sound calm, but he obviously wasn't, Ivy saw that.

"Who are you?" she asked with a louder tone now, trying not to sound scared.  
"Your savior." He said coming horribly close to Ivy now. "But you can also call me Seth"  
" I think I'll go with Seth." She said as a joke, but she noticed he didn't like it. "I'm Ivy"  
Seth cocked his head as a gesture for her to turn around. When Ivy turned around she saw a cupboard with some food and a bottle of water on it. She slowly turned around back to Seth. "What do you want?" She raised an eyebrow and didn't really trust it.  
"See it as a gift, a favor." Seth said with a slight smirk on his face.  
She still didn't really trust him, but she sat down on the bed again an started eating.

* * *

Later when she finished her meal, which was like a feast to her, she stands up and turned to Seth again. "Where's my bat?" she asked hoping she could get it back, but she knew that was probably never going to happen. Seth held her bat in his hand. "You don't need it for now." And with those words he walked out of the room still, holding Ivy's bat. "Dammit…" Ivy whispered, hoping she would 'need' it soon.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and follow me so you know when my new chapter is coming up.

The charcter Seth was made by: leephis.


	4. Chapter 2: Staying behind

Chapter 2: Staying behind

* * *

Ivy knocks on her bedroom which Seth locked. After a few minutes of trying she gives up and sits down on her bed. she grabs her bottle of water and wants to starts drinking when she hears noises coming from outside.

They sounded like walker noises, she stood up and walked to the window. She saw Seth fighting some walkers. For a second she thought he looked pretty attractive, but she quickly made the thought disappear.

A while later Seth comes back inside while Ivy was drinking a bottle of water on her bed. Once he gets back Ivy stands up, she notices his eyes squinted and he didn't look very happy. Seth started packing bags with clothes and food in a hurry.  
"What are you doing?" Ivy said, slightly raising her eyebrow.  
"They broke through the defenses." Seth said calm.  
"Who? the walkers?" She said slightly questioning him.  
"Yeah." Seth hands her a packed bag and hands her her bat.

Not much later they are running on the streets of Indianapolis with a herd of walkers chasing them. They saw a road sign saying Bloomington. Soon they shook off all the walkers and arrived at Bloomington.  
They looked around and didn't see anything, it had gotten pretty dark and they were out in the open, So they decided to walk around a bit. As dumb as it may sound it worked, they didn't get spotted by walkers once and they found a house with the lights on.

* * *

Seth noticed it first, he softly pinched her arm. Ivy turned around and saw the house as well.  
They quickly walked across the street and knocked on the door. Of course there was no answer, the inhabitants must have thought they were walkers. But when they were about to leave the door opened. The first thing they saw was a bow.  
" are you bit?" they couldn't see who was speaking, but they did hear it was a girl speaking.  
"No, we aren't." They both said at the same time.  
The girl opened the door a bit wider for them. "Come in! hurry!"  
Seth and Ivy didn't hesitate much longer and walked into the house.

Once they were in the house and everything was locked up again, the girl introduced herself. Apparently her name was Sapphire Birch and she was 16 years old. Ivy had a good look at her, she had Brown hair, a pale skin and blue eyes.  
"When you were on your way here you didn't see a boy about my age, dark hair and a pale skin?"  
"No.. we.. we didn't see anyone." Seth said, while Ivy was staring out of window.  
"Ooh…" Sapp said with a sad tone.  
"why?" Ivy stopped looking out of the window and walked to Seth and Sapp.  
"No reason, just… It's my friend, he left yesterday. He said he needed to get some food at the city" Sapp shakes her head. "I'll go looking for him tomorrow"

* * *

Ivy and Seth looked at each other, knowing he might not survive very long out there. After Seth and Ivy had a long discussion, they agreed that Seth would go to the local supermarket and see if the boy was there.  
So Seth got his dual machetes with a back sheath and a hunting rifle, some food and left. Ivy stayed behind with Sapp. She had rather gone with Seth, she didn't know what to think about this girl yet.

* * *

I hoped you liked this chapter, I'll upload the next one as soon as I can.

please leave a review. :)


	5. Chapter 3: The return of the Seth

Chapter 3: the return of the Seth.

Seth was walking through on the streets on his way to the supermarket. Sapp gave him a map, so he knew where to find it. But as stubborn as he was, he didn't use the map, he got spotted by walkers several times and after an hour of walking he arrived at the supermarket. There were two walkers at the entrance, it looked like they caught someone or something.

Seth decided to sneak up on them and took both of them out with his machetes. He crouched near the thing they were eating from . he got a good look at it and saw it was a woman not a boy. He didn't bother any further and entered the store.

He stopped for a second when he entered the store, he remembered how it felt when he had to kill his mom, his dad and his sister. He saw the flashing images of their dead bodies, the smell of their rotten flesh, the sound of the gunshot and the growling noises they.

He rubbed his eyes and moved on, but his thoughts kept wondering off to his family. He didn't notice a walker sneaking up on him. He only noticed it when it grabbed his shirt and tries biting him. He saw his life flashing by, thinking this was the end.

But then all of the sudden he heard a gunshot and the walker fell on him. Seth pushed the walker off of him and looked around.  
"You're with Sapp, aren't you?" said a deep and obviously drunk voice. Out of the dark a boy appeared. He had brown hair, a pale skin and blue eyes.  
"Yes… Yes I am." Seth said, still panting. "I came to get you and take you back."  
"Well, that's very sweet of you. But I don't need some toddler to take care of me."  
"A toddler?" Seth squinted his eyes. "I'm not a toddler. If you want to die fine by me. But Sapp will be devastated." Seth turned around and started walking away. Then the boy grabbed his collar and pushed him against a rack. "Don't you talk about Sapp! You know nothing about her or me!" Seth tried fighting of his grip, but he was to strong. The boy's look suddenly changed from angry to sad. "Is Sapp okay? Is she… she still alive?" Seth only nodded, he was so scared he couldn't say a single word. The boy let go of his collar. "Let's go." Seth was startled by his sudden mood change. And just like that it seemed like they turned into best friends. On their way home they talked about the usual guy-stuff.

* * *

When they arrived Ivy opened the door, she was glad Seth made it back. She didn't show it though, Seth couldn't Ivy cared about him. Sapp and the boy on the other hand, the boy lifted her and spun her around. After Ivy closed the door, Seth and Ivy were just standing there, awkwardly, they had no clue what to do or what to say. After a while Ivy decided to be the one that had to break the awkward silence. "So what's your name?' The boy stopped spinning Sapp and handed her the food he got from the supermarket. "I'm Luke… I'm sorry about earlier… "  
"It's fine, you can forget about all that." He said awkwardly.

Ivy couldn't help herself, but she kept staring at Seth. She could see his abs a bit, which she didn't mind. He was a bit taller than her and had these dark black eyes. In the meanwhile Sapp was doing pretty much the same. They didn't hear a single word the guys said, until they both left and walked to the kitchen. Then Ivy decided to go upstairs, hoping no one caught her staring at Seth.

* * *

I hoped you liked this chapter, please leave a review.

the characters Sapphire and Luke were made SappCeline

:3


	6. Chapter 4: the 'not so sweet' escape

Chapter 4:

* * *

Ivy laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, trying to catch some sleep. When she almost fell asleep she heard yelling coming from downstairs. she tried falling asleep, but the yelling kept her up.  
She went downstairs and saw Luke and Seth were arguing, she heard something about safety. she was so concentrated on hearing what they were fighting about, she didn't notice Sapp sneaking up on her. Sapp hit Ivy with a vase. Seth got distract and Luke punched him in the face. Seth fell, but pulled Luke with him.

* * *

In the meanwhile Sapp had brought Ivy to the basement. she was unconscious, but when she woke up she saw Seth sitting on the ground . He didn't notice she woke up.  
Ivy had a good look at him, he had a black eye and something that seemed like a knife cut on his left arm. "Seth… Are you okay?" Seth looked up and faked a smile.  
"I'm fine." Ivy got up and walked towards him. Seth sighed.  
"What happened?" Ivy sat down next to him and gently put her hand on the wound.  
"Luke beat me up" Seth barely moved his lips when he said it.

Ivy didn't bother talking with Seth. She knew he didn't want to talk, so she stood up and looked around looking for an exit. All she could find was a window all the way in the back. It was small.  
She could fit through it, but Seth couldn't so she didn't see it as an option. Then Ivy started looking around, she shook all the cans and looked through all the racks.  
Then when she picked up a can, she noticed an empty glass bottle behind. She broke it without thinking of the consequences. Ivy cut herself on the glass, but she continued and picked up all the shards which caused her even more cuts.  
Seth looked at what she was and stood up. Without saying anything she gave Seth a shard and knocked on the basement door. "Are you ready?" Seth nodded, even though he didn't really know what Ivy was planning.

Luke opened the door "wha…."  
Ivy didn't give him any time to finish his sentence and she stabbed him, right through his eyeball. Little did she know Sapp was behind the door. Sapp slammed the door with Ivy still in between the door and doorpost. Ivy dropped the glass shard and yelled out of pain, while Sapp kept on pushing the door shut. No one noticed that in the meanwhile Luke turned. Luke got up, still without anyone noticing him. He grabbed Sapp from behind and bit her neck.

* * *

Ivy grabbed Seth's hand and they ran away as quickly as possible. Without machetes and baseball bats this time. All they had was each other.

* * *

I hoped you liked my story so far.

please leave a comment.

:)


	7. Chapter 5: lost

Chapter 5:

* * *

After Ivy and Seth left the house it started raining. And not the mid-summer rain, more like the heavy winter rain. They didn't have anything, no clothes, no food, no weapons.

* * *

They both knew if they didn't find shelter soon they wouldn't survive another day, especially with the horde of walkers behind them. The streets were lighten up again, making them more visible. Ivy knew there was a little forest a bit out of town. She pulled Seth through the narrow streets. Happily the thunder made their footstep less hearable.  
As soon as they got to the woods they started running as fast as they could, trying to shake off the walkers.  
After a while they succeeded. They stopped for a while and took some time to think of what they just went. Ivy noticed the smell in the woods was a bit odd. It was a combination of rotten flesh and grass.  
It was fall, so all the leaves on the trees were yellow and red colored. The ground was covered with them as well. The early morning sun made the leaves look like they were colored gold.  
It was still raining and Ivy looked around looking for a safe place to go. Seth was still trying to process all of the events and didn't pay any attention to his surroundings. He leaned against an old, big oak. He did make sure that Ivy didn't got them into trouble, that was something they had enough of right now.

In the meanwhile Ivy was still looking around. She knew she had to be careful, since they didn't have any guns. But she knew they had to find a source of food and somewhere safe they could hide. She tried staying away from walkers as much as she could. They didn't know what to do anymore and they thought they would have to go back into the city. But it was too risky.

* * *

I hoped you liked my story.

I know it's short and a sudden end. but I didn't know how to end it otherwise.


	8. Chapter 6: Left behind

Chapter 6:

Ivy looked around when she heard groaning noises. She didn't see anything, so she told herself she just imagined it. "Seth, what should we do?" Seth shrugged. "I don't know. You got all the good ideas till now." Ivy didn't like his answer. She would have dumped him already, but she really needed him and she didn't want to be all by herself.

Then it happened. The sounds she heard before, she didn't imagine them. They were as really as the screams she heard when Seth got torn apart by the walkers. She wanted to collapse and cry, she wanted to feel the dry ground underneath her knees, she wanted to touch him one last time and feel the warmth of his blood.  
But she didn't want to end up like him, so she ran. She ran as fast as she could. She felt pain in her legs every time she put her feet on the ground. She felt her tears streaming over her cheeks. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. She let herself collapse in the middle of nowhere.  
She didn't know what to do, she had no gun, no food, no medical supplies…. But most important, no Seth. She should have been happy she didn't have to put up with his sarcastic comments anymore.

She wasn't happy at all, Ivy didn't want to admit she had a crush on him, she won't today and definitely not tomorrow. But for now she had to stop worrying about him, she needed to get herself in safety. So Ivy got up again and started walking. She had no clue where to, but she didn't want to stay in one place.

She had been walking for a while and wanted to give up, maybe because of Seth, because she was soaking in sweat or because of the terrible pain in her chest. Things weren't going very well for Ivy, she knew she had to continue.  
When Ivy heard a noise, she froze. It was the cracking of autumn leaves and fallen branches. She turned to where the noise was coming from. She saw a slender appearance, she couldn't tell whether it was human or walker. She heard mumbling in a language she didn't understand. When it started coming towards her, she started running again.  
She ran towards the horizon. She couldn't describe her happiness when she saw an abandoned house.  
She didn't doubt for a second and she entered the house. The house was grey, probably it used to be white but it turned grey due to lack of cleaning. It was pretty big as well. She couldn't stay in there long until she searched every room.  
She took a coat from the coat hanger, took a photo frame from the wall, covered the mirror in the coat and smashed it with her bare hands.  
Her hand hurted after the first few hits, but she didn't flinch. She took two of the shards and walked into the living room. She searched that room first, but didn't find anyone or anything, after that she checked the whole house. It was suspicious there was no one in the house, but she didn't think about it at first.

She checked the cabinets for food, the only thing she found was a few cans of beer. Ivy was actually too young to drink alcohol, but it was not like she had a choice. She opened the can and sat down on the couch. It felt very comfortable, even so comfortable that she closed her eyes and fell as sleep.

* * *

Sorry I haven't in a while. But this one is extra long. :) Please comment and tell me what you thought of this. :3


End file.
